Counting Stars
by arilovexo
Summary: Ross misses everyone back in LA, his band, his siblings, his friends, castmates and of course his girl. After getting sent surprise a video via email, a series of surprises come with it and he starts to realize just how lucky he really is. Ross/Laura


_Okay this is story number eight, is it? of the hidden stories on my laptop and it's something that I broke into three parts. It's done, but I broke it up for a reason. You all will hate me at the end, I'm sure. Probably not. It ends in a good way. The way I had it before, would have made you all hate me for sure though._

_Get ready to shit rainbows and unicorns. Maybe not though, that's kinda gross if you think about it. _

_Enjoy. I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>Ross sighed as he sat down on the bed in his hotel room. He opened up his laptop and opened up the program he was using to write songs on. He played a bit of the song he had in mind and then paused it, thinking over it for a few seconds, before changing it again.<p>

He kept getting distracted and shook his head, deciding again, to change the tune.

His phone beeped with a text message and he picked it up to see it was a message from Grace.

_Hey you, I know we had a long day and all and you must be exhausted, but if you're into it, come down to the beach. We're all gonna jam. Would love to have you join us_.

He sighed and turned the screen off, his mother coming out of the bathroom at that moment.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked him, drying her hair with a towel as she walked closer to him.

He nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, I just… miss everyone, you know?" He looked down and shrugged, "kinda sucks I wasn't there to celebrate Rydel's birthday too."

"I know, it's hard. I miss them too." Stormie said quietly.

"I know, you weren't there either for her birthday and it sucks and it… it's hard." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't wait to be back in LA with everyone."

His mother knew a lot about him. Pretty much everything there was to know since she spent the most time with him out of anyone else in his family, traveling everywhere for promos and staying with him when he had to be abroad for shooting. They spent a lot of time together, probably more than a normal mother/son relationship, but it wasn't weird to them. To them it was normal and he would be lying if he said he hated it. He loved his mom to death and was grateful for everything she did for him and his siblings.

That being said, he could tell she knew he was talking about more than just missing his family and bandmates.

He missed his cast. He missed his favourite girl.

"We'll all be reunited soon." She assured him and he wanted to say, 'yeah in like three weeks,' but knew that was childish and had to literally bite his tongue to keep from actually saying it for a moment.

Instead he told her about Grace's text and she encouraged him to go ahead and go, that it would be nice to spend time with his friends and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

Truthfully, he loved Maia and Garrett and John and Grace and everyone else and all, his bandmates and family included, but he hadn't seen his castmates in weeks and truthfully he missed them like crazy. He missed_ her_ like crazy.

But knowing that if he stayed in the hotel room and at least attempted to write the song he was currently working on, he would probably ended up writing something very depressing. And then his family might question his mental stability over a girl (or just everything else in general).

He agreed to go and grabbed his guitar, but just as he stood up to leave, a noise came from his laptop, indicating he had a new email.

Normally, he would have dismissed it. Usually it was just something Riker or Rocky sent over to him to look at for a song they were all working on or from his manager or agent that he could always look at later, but something told him he should just go and look at it.

So he did, only to find that it was an email from the girl he was unable to get his mind off of.

Curious, he clicked on it to see that it was a video and soon enough it was loading and he pressed play.

Laura's smiling face and a wave came on to the screen of his laptop.

_"Hi Ross! I am so excited and also so nervous because I am making this video because I guess I sort of miss you?" She laughed, "Actually I miss you a lot, like… it's crazy how much." She looked down and blushed._

He couldn't help but smile at that.

_"Well, anyways, this video isn't about that, or actually it kind of is." She blinked, "so moving on, you know about me and my like, complete lack of skills when it comes to technology. So, your sister helped me edit this." She closed her eyes, "let us take a moment to thank Rydel for her epic editing skills because with out her, this wouldn't have become real." She opened her eyes, "and I mean my idea."_

He laughed again.

She was so adorable.

_"Alright anyway, let's get to the rest of it." She said and with that it changed to her attempting to video tape and Calum laughing at her and telling her what to do._

_"Okay, you got it, Laura?" He asked._

_"Shut up and say something nice to Ross," She muttered._

Ross laughed out loud again. Stormie noticed this and walked over to watch the video with him.

_"Hey bro! How are you? Kinda miss you over here. Stop being so damn busy and come hang for like an hour. Even a minute if it makes you happy. I just wanna see you, no homo. All homo, call it what you want, I'm comfortable with who I am." _

Stormie laughed. "He's funny."

Ross nodded, "absolutely. He's the funniest."

The scene then switched to Raini.

'_"Hi Ross!" She waved, "I miss you, hope you're well and I can't wait to see you again! Hell yeah, Austin & Ally season 4!" She pumped her fists._

_"Sup bro?" Riker was next. "I saw you like a week ago, but really, nothing's the same without you. We miss you! See you soon for tour!"_

_"Hey, Ross, it's uh, it's Ellington and Rocky here. We love ya bro. Keep doing what you're doing."_

_"And no funny business with Maia, I hear she's got a boyfriend." Rocky warned him._

_"He's already got a special girl," Ellington quietly added. _

"Rocky is something." Stormie commented.

_"Ross! Hi!" Rydel waved, "Ellington's back with me and we just want to remind you that we are so proud of you, all of us. You're working hard and you're working your ass off and though it might not seem like it, it'll all pay off in the end, promise." She smiled and blew him a kiss._

_Rocky stuck his head into the frame, "tell mom I said hi!" He waved his hand and smiled. _

"Rocky says hi," Ross said in an unamused tone that made Stormie laugh.

_"Ross, man, dude. You're the best. Don't feel sad, feel happy. We love ya here. See you soon, bro." Ryland gave him the peace sign._

_"Anything else you wanna add guys?" Laura's voice was heard and he watched as everyone else joined Ryland._

_"You da man Ross!" Rocky pointed at the camera and everyone cheered like crazy._

_"Okay, ready?" Laura asked and everyone nodded. Calum and Raini joined her as they sat with everyone else._

_"One two three…" Ellington counted down._

_"WE LOVE YOU ROSS!" They cheered and blew kisses._

_Laura came on by herself again, "so I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and one other thing, there is no way I could make it without you." She winked and then blew him a kiss. She smiled and waved. _

Then the video ended.

And then his phone beeped with a message.

It was a video from Maia.

He pressed play, "_hey Ross, get your ass down here. We miss you! And I promise, it'll be worth it_." She winked and then the video ended.

"So? What are you waiting for? Go down to the beach." Stormie encouraged him and he nodded, before he left, she hugged him. "Your father and I are so proud of you," She whispered, "Very."

He smiled, "thanks." He paused, hugging her tight. "Wanna go with me?" He asked her and she nodded.

Soon they were both ready to go and then they walked down to the beach and to their usual spot. It didn't take long for him to find his friends and he did so, sitting down beside Maia.

"Sup, guys?" He asked.

Maia smiled and hugged him, "you're here!"

He nodded, "yeah, so, what were you guys jamming on?" He asked. "Can I join in?"

"Of course," Grace smiled and then Maia started to play the song on her guitar. A very familiar song.

"Turn around," Grace whispered in his ear and he did, his heart stopping as he saw her. He slowly sat up, handing Grace his guitar and then walked over to her.

"Laura," He breathed as she shyly waved at him, the wind blowing through her hair. "You're here."

She nodded and then with that ran towards him. He caught her and she hugged him tight, her eyes squeezing shut.

"I miss you," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I miss you too." Ross mumbled back, "thanks for the video by the way, it made me cry a little." She pulled back and smiled at him.

"So are you guys gonna kiss or do we have to wait three years?" Another voice asked and Ross looked at Laura. She was smiling.

"I'm not the only one who's here." She said and then Rocky walked out from his hiding spot behind the tree.

"Rocky dude!" Ross hugged him, "what are you doing here?"

"He's... kinda my babysitter," Laura joked.

"I prefer the term chaperone," Rocky said. "It sounds more legit and adult."

"Is everyone else here?" He asked excitedly, but they sadly shook their heads.

"Just us." Laura said.

"And I'm still waiting on that kiss." Rocky added.

"Wait," Ross looked confused, "why just him? And more importantly, why _him_?"

"Vanessa couldnt make it, Rydel and Ellington had a concert to go to or something and Riker and Ryland were working on tour stuff." Laura explained.

"Oh." Ross nodded. "So we're stuck with him?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Rocky muttered, he walked over to Grace and Maia, "a week sure changed him."

Ross rolled his eyes.

Then, Rocky started to chant, "kiss her, kiss her, kissss herrr! You know you wanna," He whisper yelled.

"I want to punch him." Ross said.

Laura giggled, "come on, he's not so bad."

"You didnt grow up with him," Ross pointed out.

"Yes, but I spent many hours on the plane with him," She pointed out.

"Good point."

"Guys, I'm growing old here!" Maia shouted and then high-fived Rocky.

Ross nodded, suddenly nervous.

"Hey look an iceberg just passed us, the penguin on it waved," Rocky said.

"Not helping!" Stormie whisper-yelled at him.

Ross shook his head, took a deep breath and then finally, pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet and romantic kiss. Everyone cheered and then they broke apart, blushing. But before Ross could open his mouth, Laura's lips were on his again, only it was a more intimate kiss that made them both smile.

"Not feeling so lonely now, are ya?" Laura teased.

"No. Well, not really, I mean I still miss everyone else, but you and bozo being here helps a lot." Ross answered as Rocky shouted, "hey!"

She giggled. "This was all totally planned, by the way."

"Yeah, I figured." Ross answered and then kissed her again, she smiled and then kissed him back as cheers and a "hallelujah!" from Rocky resonated through the beach behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah so there it is. Not over yet, there's another surprise for a certain Mr. Ross Lynch :) <em>

_Hope you liked it and if you didn't, sorry I disappointed you. But I showed it to my BFF, Sydney and she was like, "I think I just shit unicorns and rainbows. It's so cute!" And that's where that came from if you follow me on twitter, haha. _

_Much love! xx _


End file.
